We'll come back
by EistherSun
Summary: "Narnia sudah damai—maka dari itu, Aslan tidak lagi memanggil kita. Kita termasuk sejarah terpenting di Narnia, Lue. Kita telah membuat Narnia bangkit dari kekuasaan Jadis." OS. RnR.


**Disclaimer : Always, C. **

***

Semuanya berubah. Hal-hal mengejutkan ternyata tidak sepenuhnya berasal dari dunia mistis buatan Aslan—Narnia. Hal-hal mengejutkan juga dapat ditemukan di dunia nyata, tepatnya Inggris bagi Edmund Pevensie. Ya, perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya juga keadaan disini cukup membuat jantungnya sempat terkena lonjakan hebat oleh kekagetan. Bagaimana tidak, baru sehari ia kembali dari Narnia untuk petualangan terakhirnya.. semuanya langsung berubah dan terasa sangat asing baginya yang sudah menetap di Narnia selama enam tahun lamanya—baru-baru ini. Well, petualangan terakhirnya di Narnia bersama Lucy memang tidak selama petualangan pertama— yang memakan waktu lumayan lama untuk membuat dirinya menginjak usia 25 tahun dan secepat itu juga, ia kembali ke wujud bocah tengil setelah Lucy kembali menemukan jalan menuju lemari rumah Professor Digory—namun petualangan terakhir ini benar-benar menguras emosinya. Petualangan tersebut benar-benar terakhir untuknya—juga Lucy—walaupun ia harus memohon-mohon lagi kepada Aslan untuk mengembalikannya ke Narnia bersama ketiga saudaranya yang lain.

Ya.

Di petualangan terakhir, seingatnya, ia berusia kurang lebih dua puluh empat tahun. Hingga saat ini, ia pun kembali lagi ke wujud seorang lelaki berusia delapan belas tahun. Tanpa perlu menunggu umur untuk melihat rupa 'pria'-nya yang sesungguhnya, Edmund sudah tahu wajah dan sikap dewasanya. Lewat petualangannya di Narnia, ia dapat merubah sikapnya yang semula pembangkang dan egois menjadi...yaa..lebih terkontrol.

"Memikirkan sesuatu, Ed?"

Secara alamiah, Edmund terlonjak pelan di kursi kayunya karena terkejut dan buru-buru menoleh ke belakang. Lucy ada di sana, melangkah perlahan mendekati meja Edmund dan menaruh cangkir motif rose di sana. Asap tipis mengepul dari teh hangat dan aromanya membuat Edmund seakan-akan dehidrasi. Dengan sopan—tidak seperti kelakuan biasanya, Edmund meraih cangkir teh-nya dan menghirupnya perlahan. Lucy tetap berdiri di depan mejanya yang beralaskan beberapa tumpuk buku dan menghiraukan tempat duduk kosong di samping kanannya.

"Duduk, Lu."

Lucy pun duduk setelah mendapat 'izin' dari sang kakak termuda dan merapikan rok biru mudanya.

"Kau tidak membuat untuk dirimu sendiri?" tanya Edmund dengan alis kanan yang terangkat setelah menaruh cangkir teh-nya di atas meja.

Lucy menggeleng.

Edmund menghela nafas secara perlahan. "Rasanya aneh."

Tatkala, Lucy langsung menatap Edmund dengan wajah terkejut. "Rasa teh-nya aneh?"

"Oh, bukan itu maksudku." Edmund mengukir senyuman ala lelaki berusia delapan belas belas tahun. "Kita sudah merasakan masa-masa dewasa di waktu-waktu tertentu."

Lucy tertawa ringan seraya menyelipkan sejumput helai kecoklatannya. "Kau benar-benar berbeda, Ed."

"Begitupula juga denganmu. Haha."

Lucy tersenyum lega mengetahui pembicaraan Edmund yang sudah tidak dihiasi nada sarkasme ataupun kesinisan. Edmund benar-benar berbeda dan hal itu membuat Lucy merasa senang. Sikapnya sudah tak jauh beda dengan Peter ataupun Susan, walaupun terkadang Edmund masih menampakkan sisi menyebalkannya.

"Kau ingat Rheepicheep?" tanya Edmund.

"Tentu saja. Dia sangat lucu."

"Dan heroik. Haha."

"Kau juga ingat ketika kau meninggalkan sentermu?"

Edmund menarik laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan senter keperakannya. "Maksudmu ini?"

"Iya, haha."

Edmund dan Lucy tersenyum lebar. Namun, perlahan-lahan, kedua mata mereka yang saling terpaut kini teralih masing-masing ke arah lain. Lucy memandang rok birunya sementara Edmund memandang senter perak di genggamannya. Senyuman mereka menghilang, digantikan kemuraman. Tiba-tiba, hening.

"Aku merindukan Narnia, Ed." Tutur Lucy muram.

Edmund menoleh ke arah adiknya dan menatapnya muram selama beberapa saat. "Aku juga, Lue."

Secara sekelabatan, Edmund kembali mengingat kejadian demi kejadian di Narnia yang sukses membuat kehidupannya berubah secara nyata. Dimulai pengalaman pertamanya ikut berperang saat petualangan pertama, melawan seorang Trumpkin dengan pedang, bertemu Liliandil yang membuatnya langsung terpesona, mendapatkan gelar kebanggaannya—"King Edmund The Just', juga.. ketika ia hampir saja mati akibat tusukan Jadis jika saja Lucy tidak mempersiapkan sari bunga apinya. Terlalu banyak kejadian seru yang ia alami di dunia indah tersebut dan nyatanya.. semua itu kini menjadi kenangan tersendiri baginya.

Edmund memandang Lucy yang menunduk. "Jangan bersedih, Lue."

Lucy mengangkat wajahnya kembali dan berusaha mungkin untuk mengukir senyum terbaiknya.

Sang kakak merambatkan tangannya pada tangan sang adik yang menempel di permukaan meja dan mengelus punggung tangan Lucy.

Edmund menoleh ke arah jendela persegi panjang yang lebar dan menikmati bola-bola salju yang turun bagaikan bongkahan permen kapas.

"Narnia sudah damai—maka dari itu, Aslan tidak lagi memanggil kita. Kita termasuk sejarah terpenting di Narnia, Lue. Kita telah membuat Narnia bangkit dari kekuasaan Jadis."

Lucy turut menengok ke arah jendela dan tersenyum.

"Kau benar, Ed."

"Aslan pasti memiliki rencana lain. Aku yakin, suatu saat nanti, pasti kita akan dipanggil ke Narnia lagi. Benar, kan?"

"Ya. Kau benar sekali."

Edmund dan Lucy tersenyum sambil memandangi bongkah-bongkah salju dari luar jendela.

Mungkin perubahan itu memang terjadi, namun sampai kapanpun, mereka tidak akan pernah melupakan setiap kejadian penuh kenangan di Narnia. Bagaikan mendarah daging, 'Narnia' seakan suatu material yang tidak dapat terpisah dari mereka. Ya, Narnia sendiri telah mengajarkan banyak hal kepada mereka.

Kasih sayang.  
Kebaikan.  
Kesadaran.  
Penyesalan.  
Pengorbanan.  
Pengharapan.  
Cinta.

Dan yang paling terliar ialah –kepercayaan dalam sebuah dunia imajinasi penuh misteri.

Ya. Narnia. 


End file.
